kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath
Wrath, formerly known as Sasajima Kyouya (笹島京也), is one of the students that reincarnated. After reincarnation, he found himself reborn as a Goblin in a Goblin Village with the special skill to create weapons. He is the commander of the Demon Lord's eighth army. Appearance Pre-reincarnation Kyouya was described to have a shorter than average height. As an Oni, Wrath has red eyes, a multi-colored hair most of them being silver and some of them being green. He looks similar to that of a human, however, he has a pair of horns sticking out of his forehead and fang-like teeth. He is also taller than an average human. Wrath wears a Japanese styled outfit made by Shiraori . Personality Kyouya was a righteous kind high school boy, after being reincarnated and suffered the hardship of being a monster in a fantasy world he has some slight change in personality. As Wrath he usually has a calm and composed attitude, he always keeps an open mind about what are the other person would think at the moment. Unlike when he was Kyouya, he know belives sacrifices are unavoidable for the sake of the world. During the effects of the 「Wrath」 skill he will turn into a furious rampaging monster, with his common senses having a hard time trying to stop his actions. He tries as much as possible not to refrain from using this skill as he is still conscious of whatever he did during his rampage. Oni Race Plot Kyouya was a friend of Shunsuke and Kanata, and often plays an MMORPG with them. After dying due to a mysterious explosion in his classroom along with everyone in it, Kyouya found himself reborn as a goblin named Razraz, who lives in a corner of the Magic Mountain Range that separates the human and demon territories. He lived a humble life as a goblin, but his village was attacked by a contingent of humans lead by the summoner Buirims. Nearly all the goblins in the village were killed, and he himself was enslaved by Buirims and forced to be a subordinate. Due to the feelings of anger from that time he acquired a skilled called 「Wrath」. After he dominated Buirims in turn, he renamed himself Wrath and rampaged around due to the effect of the「Wrath」skill. After he evolved into a Kijin he fought with Sophia, and regained his sense of reason as a side-effect, and has been working as a member of the Demon lord's armies since then. Abilities | titles = }} | physicalS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} Applications * Wrath uses his exploding swords as landmines.Web Novel Adventurers vs Ogre * Wrath uses his Space Magic to store many of his swords in a pocket dimension. He has shown that he is capable of unleashing a barrage of swords to the enemies.Web Novel Chapter 250 Equipment * Appriasal stone Swords: * Thunder Katana Seiryuu: '''Offensive Ability 3000, Durability 9978, '''Special：Divine protection, Thunder attribute attack addition, Automatic repair, Automatic recovery, Magic storage：The sword created by Weapon creation. * Flame Katana Suzaku: '''offensive Ability 3000, Durability 9973, '''Special：Divine protection, Fire attribute attack addition, Automatic repair, Automatic recovery, Magic storage：The sword created by Weapon creation. * Exploding Sword: '''Offensive Ability 2500, Durability 100, '''Special：Fire attribute attack addition, Self-destruction, Flying sword：The sword created by Weapon creation. Trivia * Wrath's katanas are named after the Japanese names of two of the 4 symbols. With Seiryuu being the Azure dragon and Suzaku being the Vermillion bird. * Shiro compared Wrath launching his swords from his pocket dimension to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon from the Fate/ franchise. Category:Characters Category:Reincarnators Category:Demon Faction Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Unique Category:To Do Category:Plot Category:Character Stats